Shirking Your Duties
by Bluebaby555
Summary: This is what happens when Hotch and Prentiss shirk their duties. Trust me no work will be getting done. Fluff Alert.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Criminal Minds**

**A/N: I just wanted to do a quick piece of fluff for Hotch and Prentiss since I usuall right them all angsty. I hope you enjoy.**

"You," She crawled on top of him straddling him, "are the most anal retentive man I know."

"Apparently you don't see that as a flaw considering your current position." He shot back smugly.

Emily decided he was going to pay for that so she wriggled around on his lap for a few moments pretending to find a more comfortable position. She delighted in the fact that his eyes were beginning to glaze over and he looked absolutely tormented. His large hands reached out and grasped her waist tugging her down and keeping her still.

"If you keep doing that we are going to be finished before we even get started." He told her seriously.

"I thought a man like you knew how to control himself." Emily laughed sliding her fingers up underneath his shirt.

Hotch let his head fall back as she lightly scratched her way up his chest and ripped the buttons open. Emily let her hands rest on his shoulders as she teasingly ran her tongue along the base of his throat. Hotch's hands found the exposed skin between her shirt and jeans and started massaging ticklish circles on her lower back.

"You're evil." He said when she lightly bit down on his bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth.

No," she kissed him deeply, "serial killers," she kissed him again, "and arsonists are evil. I just like having fun by watching you suffer." She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him for a good five minutes before abruptly pulling away. "Speaking of serial killers and arsonists don't we have some work that we're shirking right now? I mean we did bring it back to your place for a reason."

Hotch looked up at her like she was crazy. "Surprisingly, I could care less about work right now."

"Well that's flattering but I think we should really get back to our work." She said making a move to get up but was roughly pulled back down onto Hotch's lap.

"You can't be serious."

"Well with al the work over there just sitting on the kitchen table I'm afraid that I'm going to be terribly distracted." She said jokingly.

"I can take care of that." Hotch said. In one easy motion he got up from the couch and lifted Emily up putting her over his shoulder. "Out of sight out of mind."

Emily didn't protest at all as he carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know Hotch would never act like this at work but hey it's fan fiction for a reason. LOL. Enjoy.**

"Prentiss can I see you in my office…now." Hotch said popping his head out of his door.

Emily nodded from her desk and began shuffling together a few papers.

"What did you do this time girl?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing!" Emily said defensively.

"Really because Hotch sounds pissed."

"I did nothing wrong."

"Yeah well you better get in there."

Emily gulped nervously and shoved the papers in a folder. She looked up at Hotch's office, the blinds closed. She walked up the steps to his office and quietly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hotch said from the other side.

Emily cautiously turned the door knob and opened the door kicking it shut behind her. Before she had a chance to say anything Hotch's body was pressed against hers. He wrapped his hands around her waist and drew her in for a long leisurely kiss.

"Everyone things I'm in trouble." She said when they pulled apart.

"You are." He said smirking.

Emily playfully pushed him back a few feet until he bumped into the corner of his desk. She walked over to him and nestled herself between his legs. Wrapping her arms around his neck she teasingly nipped at his lips and jaw line for a few minutes.

"You know I really should be down there doing my work right now. The paper work is piling up by the second." Emily said making no motion to actually leave.

"Yeah I have tons of work to do too." Hotch said pulling her closer to nuzzle her neck.

There was a nock on the door and the immediately pulled apart. Garcia opened the door and looked at them both suspiciously.

"I have that information you wanted." Garcia said holding out a folder to Hotch.

"Thanks." Hotch said taking it from her.

Garcia eyed them both once more before finally leaving.

"I really should get back to my work." Emily said walking over to the door.

"Prentiss." Hotch said without even looking up from the folder that Garcia had just given him. "Meet me in the bathroom in 10 minutes."

Emily smiled knowingly and left his office.


End file.
